Y4
Y4 is simply an abbreviation for Year 4 (2002). What happened in Neopia? January 15th January - The Pirate Petpet Paint Brush is added 29th January - NeoQuest II is released 29th January - Neopets Staff TVG Tournament II is announced 31st January - The Battle for Meridell TCG goes on sale February 2nd February - The Battle for Meridell begins 3rd February - Your pets can now become Royal with the Paint Brush being released March 3rd March - Was cancelled for the first time! News is now updated one day in advance. 5th March - Species pages are added, to see one go here. 13th March - Red codestones are introduced for higher level pets to train with 24th March - Petpet Supplies opens 24th March - User lookups get a new look 25th March - The Wocky gets a makeover April 9th April - The Grey Paint Brush is added 14th April - The first annual Grey Day 23rd April - The Hikalakas arrive 29th April - NeoMail gets updated May 5th May - Kreludor is discovered 8th May - Restocks are recoded, there are now more items, with increased prices 13th May - Battle of Meridell Plot ends 13th May - The Potion Shop and Darigan Toys open 14th May - Moehogs get a makeover 21st May - Gründos arrive. They later change to Gruundo, and later become Grundos 24th May - The Return of Dr. Sloth Plot begins 25th May - The Koi gets a makeover 28th May = The Yurble is released June 2nd June - The Faerie Furniture shop opens 3rd June - Battle For Meridell prizes are released 9th June - Dung Petpet Paint Brush is added 16th June - Sketch Petpet Paint Brush is added 26th June - The Kougra gets a new look July 13th July - Neopets Mall Tour gets announced 23rd July - The Neopian Times, issue 150, gets a makeover 28th July - The Booktastic Club is announced 29th July - The Ruki makes its first appearance 29th July - The Dr. Sloth and Kreludor Plot is cancelled August 4th August = You get to vote for the new look of the Kougra 10th August - The Shop of Mystery opens 11th August - Brightvale is discovered. 11th August - The Scrollery, Brightvale Books, Brightvale Glaziers, and the Wheel of Knowledge open 17th August - Brightvale Armoury opens 25th August - The Kougras new look is released 31st August - Royal Potionery opens 31st August - Disco Petpet Paint Brush is released September 10th September - The Kadoatery opens 28th September - Neopian Music Shop Opens 30th September - Sneak peek at the Bori October 4th October - 3,000 accounts were frozen for doing dailies on multiple accounts, over 100 million NP in assets were gone 8th October - The Techo gets a makeover 13th October -The Bori is released 20th October - Neopets has 200 BILLION page views(!) 21st October - Hannah and the Ice Caves plot begins 29th October - The first Random Contest is launched November 10th November - Donny's Toy Repair Shop opens 12th November - The Tax Beast appears for the first time 19th November - The Coconut Shy is released December 3rd December - The Wise Old King is added 21st December - The Ice Cream Machine shop is opened introducing the Lutari 22nd December - Hannah and the Ice Caves plot ends Game Graveyard Y4 sent these games to the Game Graveyard. You can still play these games, but not for NP Kau Korral Neo DJ Alpine Challenge Category:Time Category:Medium Quality Articles